


A Wonderful Dream

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series drabble inspired by a writing challenge 'chasing a dream'
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Wonderful Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I had been having a wonderful dream. Tommy and I had been lying on a blanket near the clifftop at Howenstow. Propped up on one elbow, he was looking at me with love, running a blade of grass up and down the bare skin of my arm and… then I’d bloody woken up!

I thumped my pillow, closed my eyes, and tried to grab hold of the strands of the dream, but they faded into nothingness.

Rolling onto my back, I growled with frustration. If Tommy didn’t get back from his secondment soon, I might very well explode with frustration!


End file.
